SUMMARY The COC is an MVTCP shared resource that supports the effective use of community engagement in cancer disparities research and disseminates culturally-appropriate information on cancer and cancer disparities to the public. Applying a community-engaged research (CER) framework, the COC contributes to the MVTCP?s priority of reducing cancer disparities by incorporating community engagement into research and outreach to make MVTCP activities more effective in benefitting populations affected by cancer health disparities. The overarching goal of the COC is to contribute to the reduction of cancer disparities by empowering community partners to engage with research and outreach efforts. The specific aims of the COC are to: AIM 1: Convene a Community Advisory Board to facilitate input into MVTCP activities and research projects, and to promote community awareness of MVTCP. The COC applies a CER framework primarily through the MVTCP Community Advisory Board (CAB), which facilitates reciprocal engagement with community organizations and community members using a well-functioning structure and engagement process. AIM 2: Support funded community-engaged research projects on cancer prevention, cancer survivorship, and minority participation in clinical research. The COC and the CAB will continue to support the implementation of all MVTCP-funded research projects and additional CER projects funded from other sources through staff consultations, direct assistance with specific activities, CAB meetings, and project committee meetings. AIM 3: Advance a research agenda to develop and test culturally-appropriate outreach strategies through community-engaged research. We will continue to facilitate the development of new collaborative research projects that combine both researcher and community partner interests through engagement with the CAB, connecting researchers and community partners with mutual interests, and providing assistance with the development of grant proposals. AIM 4: Contribute to the NCI National Outreach Network on a coordinated agenda to identify, develop, and disseminate health promotion and cancer education information. Under coordination of our Community Health Educator (CHE), we will expand efforts to collaboratively develop and disseminate culturally- appropriate, evidence-based health education information and products related to cancer prevention, survivorship and research participation using a variety of multimedia tools and communication channels, including NON and GMaP/BMap. The COC collaborates regularly with other MVTCP cores and shared resources across the institutions to implement our aims and support the overall MVTCP. The incorporation of CER approaches have made MVTCP outreach and engagement activities more effective and will continue to enhance the positive impact of MVTCP activities on communities in the region and the nation through reducing cancer disparities. 1